Infiel
by Jatori Hanzo
Summary: Mitzi se siente sola y aburrida


Mi nombre es Mitzi Nohara y tengo 38 años. Mi esposo Harry y yo tenemos dos hijos. El mayor llamado Shinnosuke, pero le decimos Shin-Chan y la menor llamada Daisy. Han pasado los años y Shin ya va en secundaria… no pasa mucho en casa, se la pasa más en las casas de sus amigos. Harry va a trabajar como siempre y Daisy va a la escuela en la tarde. Algunas personas dirían que tengo una buena vida, otras dirían que debo dar gracias a dios por mi vida. Pero si es tan buena…

-¡Suck it bitch!-

-Ha…-

No estaría engañando a mi esposo con mi vecino. Ahora mismo estoy en ropa interior en la casa del vecino de al frente, arrodilla ante él con su miembro en mi boca mientras mira un partido de futbol. Es de Estados Unidos, es enorme y muy musculoso ya que estuvo en el ejército.

-You like it? -

-Ha… yes…-

-Good-

Siempre me hace chupársela mientras mira un partido de fútbol, su pene es enorme comparado con el de Harry y siempre se corre en mi boca… ya llevo dos semanas tragando el semen de Rick, a estas alturas ya estoy acostumbrada a su sabor aunque es gracioso que él sea el único que he probado.

-Ha… yeah-

-Mmm-

-Swallow babe-

-"GLUP"-

-Open your mouth-

-Ha-

-Nice… ok, time to fuck you pussy-

-Ok-

Ahora iremos a su cuarto y tendremos sexo por dos horas continuas. Cuando terminemos iré a mi casa a preparar la cena. Se preguntaran como es que paso esto pues todo comenzó hace tres semanas…

Tres semanas atrás

Vimos cómo había llegado un camión de mudanza al frente de nuestra casa. Los antiguos dueños la habían vendido para ir a vivir al sur. Cuando salimos vimos como los de la mudanza llevaban grandes y pesadas máquinas de ejercicio, también cuadros y una bandera americana. Cuando metieron todo llego el nuevo dueño de la casa. Era enorme y con aspecto serio, solo hablaba en ingles ya que aún estaba aprendiendo el lenguaje. Yo sabía hablar inglés así que le presente a todos los vecinos que estaban un poco asustados por su tamaño, incluso Harry estaba temeroso a la hora de darle la mano. Shin estaba asombrado de ver a alguien como él y yo pues estaba algo… excitada con el asunto.

-What´s your name?-

-Rick, Rick Manson-

-Nice to meet you Rick-

De ahí en adelante nada sería lo mismo. Todos los días cuando me quedaba sola veía a Rick haciendo ejercicio desde mi segundo piso. Solo usaba unos pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas para ejercitar. Por tres días soñé con esos músculos y con… "eso" pensando como seria. Me sentía mal por pensar en otro hombre, pero Harry no me tocaba como antes y cuando lo hacíamos… bueno solo puedo decir que él lo disfrutaba. Pero un día me atreví y fui a visitar a Rick, llame a la entrada pero no contestaba así que camine por el patio hasta el ventanal para ver si estaba ahí pero tampoco estaba. El ventanal estaba abierto, lo pensé un minuto y entre a su casa, atravesé el salón viendo la gran bandera americana y al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones en mi casa, me sorprendí al ver a Rick solo con una toalla en su cintura.

-¿?-

-Rick sorry!-

No pude terminar por que tropecé con su ropa y caí en dirección hacia él. Tratando de evitar mi caída tire mis manos hacia él, pero agarre la toalla y la tire hacia abajo destapándolo y mostrando su enorme pene en frente de mí. Lo tenía enfrente de mí casi en mi cara, era enorme y venoso, me demore en entrar en razón por lo que había visto e intente levantarme para salir corriendo pero Rick agarro mi cabeza con su mano y me mantuvo sentada para que viera como su pene se comenzaba a erectar. Estaba congelada mirando como crecía su miembro, luego se lo tomo con la otra mano y me golpeo con el en la cara. Le debió parecer gracioso ya que lo hizo varias veces haciéndome sonrojar. Luego como si fuera un lápiz labial me lo puso en mis labios dibujando la forma de ellos.

-Yeah-

-Rick… stop… ha-

-Open-

Lentamente abrí mi boca y de un golpe lo metió llegando hasta la garganta. Nunca había tenido un pene en mi boca, jamás se lo había hecho a Harry pero ahora tengo uno y el "dueño" me dice que se lo chupe. Intente sacarlo pero él era muy fuerte, así que tuve que obedecerlo. Mientras se lo chupaba, él puso mis manos en sus nalgas y me hizo apretarlas. Me sonroje aún más al hacer esto ya que mis bragas estaban húmedas y mis pezones se endurecieron. De pronto Rick toma mi cabeza y literalmente se masturbo con mi boca llenándola de su semen. Jamás había probado esperma y mucho menos tanto, pero me lo trague y luego por orden de Rick lo limpie… también con mi boca. Unos minutos después yo estaba gimiendo por las embestidas que Rick me estaba dando con su pene en la cama. Le gustaba mucho hacerlo de como él dice "Doggystile" y siempre cuando acababa debía beber su semen. Lo hicimos tantas veces y trague tanto… al final cuando debía irme me dolían mis caderas y mi trasero estaba colorado con las nalgadas que me había dado. Antes de irme me dijo que mañana volviera a la misma hora y me dio otra nalgada.

Al llegar a casa mi ropa y mi cara estaban manchadas con su semen y mi cuerpo olía a él. Menos mal quedaba una hora antes de que llegaran los demás así que me cambie de ropa y me di una ducha para quitarme el olor. Prepare la cena y antes de probarla me di cuenta que aún tenía el sabor del semen de Rick en la boca y que… me gustaba.

-Semen… quiero semen-

Dije en voz alta sabiendo que estaba sola. Los demás volvieron y continúo normalmente hasta el día siguiente. Fui a la casa de Rick a la misma hora, toque y esta vez me abrió la puerta, me invito a entrar y lo hice. Nos miramos un momento.

-Rick… Im old-

-I want to fuck you-

-But-

No me dejo terminar ya que me tomo con sus fuertes manos y me desnudo, luego me hizo darle la espalda mientras me apoyaba en la mesa del comedor y me penetro muy salvajemente tapando mi boca con sus manos para que no se escucharan mis gritos. Una y otra y otra vez me cogió sobre la mesa hasta que quedara satisfecho. Luego me fui a mi casa con una nalgada, con su semen en mi cara y en mi boca.

Y así ha sido desde entonces… bueno, Rick se ha puesto algo pervertido.

-No amor… está bien…-

-¿Estas segura? ¿No te sentirás sola sin nosotros por un mes?-

-No… estaré… ocupada-

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-

-Es que estoy chupando una paleta-

-¿Y el fap, fap, fap de antes?-

-Era…ha… la televisión-

-¿Estas bien te escuchas cansada?-

-Es… que… estoy… ha… ejercitando-

-Rick te está ayudando ¡genial!-

-Si-

-No hay nadie mejor para eso-

-Tú lo has dicho-

-Ok, adiós amor te quiero-

-Adiós-

Al terminar la llamada Rick entierra su pene en mi boca y la llena con su semen que me trago de paso. Me coge cuando hablo por teléfono y también cuando el habla. Cuando terminamos hice la cena para ambos pero antes de comer se masturbo y se corrió encima de mi comida.

-Pervert-

- Eat it, babe-

-Yeah Rick, thanks for the food-

Me lo comí y solo unos minutos más tarde ya estaba gimiendo en su cama. Bueno eso es lo que pasa, no soy perfecta pero no he olvidado a mi familia. Solamente satisfago algo que mi esposo no me da… y que Rick tiene de sobra.


End file.
